femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid Knight (Death in Paradise)
Astrid Knight (Emma Fielding) is a villainess from "Missing a Body?", episode 1.04 of BBC's Death in Paradise (airdate November 15, 2011). She worked in public relations and was the wife of Patrick Knight. The two were also friends and shared a residence with Lucas and Megan Talbot, but unbeknownst to Astrid, Megan (who was being abused by Lucas) was having an affair with Patrick. Lucas found out about the affair via Megan's phone while out dining with Megan and the Knights, getting into a fight with Patrick outside the restaurant before he violently confronted Megan. Megan fought back against Lucas's attack and shot him in the head with the gun he hit her with, later turning herself into the police under the belief that the shot had killed him. But in actuality, the bullet only grazed Lucas's head, with him waking up the next morning and making his way back to the house. As Lucas laid on a sunbed chair and told Patrick how he had been shot by Megan, however, Patrick took the gun from Lucas and shot him in the head, killing him. Upon discovering what her husband had done, Astrid helped Patrick cover up the murder, helping him store Lucas's body and the chair in the shed when they heard Megan arrive with DIs Richard Poole and Camille Bordey. The two later disposed of Lucas's corpse in the ocean along with the gun, hoping that it would go along with how the authorities believed Lucas had died. While Megan was initially considered guilty, Richard had reservations and dug deeper into the evidence, eventually uncovering that it would've been impossible for Megan (who was shaky and had her eyes closed while firing the gun) to have fired two shots into Patrick's head as was originally believed. This, along with a button found stuck underneath Lucas's watch, led to Patrick and Astrid's villainous reveals. Richard confronted the two with his accusations, responding to Astrid's claims that he had no proof with the revelation that the button was from the sunbed chair, it having been torn off as Patrick pulled Lucas' body off the chair. After learning about Megan and Patrick's affair, the enraged Astrid blasted her husband and accused him of trying to steal Megan from Lucas and take with Astrid's money. She then told Patrick that she wouldn't let him use her lawyers and, when told by Patrick that she would go down with him, the evil Astrid bitterly informed that she believed she would make herself appear sympathetic as a woman trying to protect her cheating husband. It was then that Astrid and Patrick were handcuffed and placed under arrest. Quotes *"You killed my best friend so you could steal his wife and'' my'' money!? (Patrick: "Shut up! They can't really prove any of this, you know, our...our lawyers will tear them to shreds.") MY lawyers, and they'll do nothing of the kind! (Patrick: "Well, you'll go down too, you helped me!") A loyal wife trying to protect her philandering husband? I think I can work with that." (Astrid's arrogant claims to Patrick before their arrests) Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Rich Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested